cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sparky
'Sparky '''is the intern later owner of Cyber Computer Labs and a supporting character in the episode ''Who Murdered Harvey Flint in the Black Lion franchise. Background After Cyber Cat finished constructing Cyber Computer Labs and began working there, Sparky tried to find a job of his own but that was complicated for him. Luckily, Cyber was kind enough to offer him an internship. He would bring the coffees, the snacks, taking phone calls, fix appliances and help the customers. With the 17 years of internship, Sparky was hoping to become the owner of the computer labs, so he can help more people. However, when Harvey Flint constructed the arcade, more of the kids and adults went there and instead of the computer lab. Luckily, to keep the business from going bankrupt, Gaspard, Alex, Tysan and Jack came over there to work there. Sparky wasn't a part of his brother's schemes to get the best of Harvey Flint because Cyber doesn't want him to suffer a punishment, he doesn't deserved. Personality Sparky is portrayed a loyal, calm, courteous and polite assistant to his older brother. While his brother was somewhat jealous of Harvey Flint and the arcade, Sparky highly admired Harvey and the games that the boys would bring into the arcade. But if his brother had a competition with Flint, Sparky would try everything to end the rivalry before it would get worse. In fact, Sparky knew nothing about his brother's rivalry between Harvey until after his death when he discovered that Hard Drive murdered him. Even though, Sparky's dream to become the owner of Cyber Computer Labs, he is still sad that his brother isn't here to see it happen and to be by his side at all times. Sparky is shown to be knowledgeable about computers because as mentioned before, he is shown to be skilled at fixing computers and other appliances. He probably learned the technology of computers from his brother before they went off to college. He had enough teaching and learning experience at Cyber Computer Labs to become the official owner there. Physical appearance Sparky is a green cat just like his brother except he has a slender build. Appearances Who Murdered Harvey Flint Sparky is seen at the beginning of the episode when Detective Pooch was called over to the Computer Lab to talk with Cyber Cat. He took Pooch to his brother's office and left since the conservation was private. When Harvey Flint was murdered, it was revealed in the papers that Cyber Cat was a suspect in the crime and not Sparky since Cyber didn't want his brother to be a part of his scheme. After Hard Drive's death, Cyber Cat was avenged and Sparky was made the official owner of Cyber Computer Labs, much to his joy. Video Game Life Sparky made a minor character in the movie. The Black Lion Sparky will appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Males Category:Cats Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:TV Animation characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:American characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Mechanics Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters in Storybooks